Reese
Reese Once a part of The PROJECT Universe, and an Ideal Idol of the PROJECT Corporation, created by fictional Ronus which served as one of the early mid 1990's concepts of Reese before the 2006 Kauji monster, and Is best known as both the Protagonists/Anti Hero of PROJECT based history. Unlike his hot headed 2006 counter part that is known and to be an actual rage monster, the 1995 Reese shows more pure heart than an actual temper, and mostly never gets angry. He instead replaces Anger with annoyance or confusion. He arrived in the Crash Bandicoot Universe through the Caverns of Aquatic where he later took part in the Galactic Go Kart Derby against Nitrus Oxide for the strategic fate of Planet Earth. Though he eventually won with the team effort of both Crash and Coco Bandicoot along with the speed and Horse power of his 30b (Formaly the Nissan 350z from the PROJECT Universe) that was also present with him when he arrived in the Crash Bandicoot universe, Reese was never able to return back to the Project based Universe and has since than remained in the Crash Bandicoot Universe as a member of Team Bandicoot, despite being a Kauji Monster. ''History 'Incident of 2038' 'Survival of the Fastest Crises' 'Post Survival of The Fastest' 'Time Disaster' 'First Elemental Crisis' 'Galaxy Circuit' 'Blackmail' 'Racing for Team Cortex' 'Terra Showdown & Return to Team Bandicoot' 'Evil Twin Crisis' 'Motor World Incident' 'Reality Disaster' 'Dark Bandicoot Crisis' 'Cortex Island Incident' 'Oceanic Circuit' 'Decline and Illness' 'Recovery and Return to Racing' 'Rally Kart Championship' 'Personality' 'Gallery ''Trivia''' *''Reese was known as the Second oldest creation in The PROJECT Corporation before he was replaced by 2006 Reese in the year 2006 on December 6th... *''Though Reese was designed for the Crash Bandicoot Universe, the first Crash Bandicoot game did not come out until August 31st, 1996, where as Reese was known to be older than the entire Crash Bandicoot Universe itself, it was eventually revealed that Reese was used for other Origin related based creations before 2013...'' *''Reese is shown to be different than his 2006 counter part, as he is shown never to get mad or angry at any occasion, and instead replaces these emotions by Annoyance or confusion...'' **''2006 Reese however gets angry and destroys anything on the spot even without the slightest hit of hesitation...'' *''Unlike 2006 Reese, Reese a is shown to be an actual Non Copyrighted OC, which may mean that 90's Reese may have been created before meowjar at the time had discovered the movie Godzilla 2000 in 1999...'' *''Reese is shown to be a Crocidile slash Shark in the Crash Bandicoot Universe, while in the home Universe he is shown as an Unidentified Humanoid Monster...'' *''It is unknown when 90's Reese was replaced, but it is likely that he was replaced in the year 1999, after Meowjar saw the Godzilla 2000 flick...'' *''90's Reese was known to have taken part in most of Crash Bandicoot's adventures despite not having to enter the Crash Bandicoot Universe until 2013...'' **''It was revealed that time was erased back to the 1990's when he showed up as it was during the events of CTR when he first arrived...'' *''It is revealed that Reese may contain the same feelings for Coco as he is shown teasing her nonstop in order to anger her, but his Emotions are unknown, as they are often hard to read...'' *''90's Reese's No rage emotion may have inspired meowjar in the future to lock in the same Personality with Young/New Harrison Roran, hinting that Young/New Harrison Roran may have been an actual Parody of 90's Reese...'' *''In most adventures 90's Reese was mostly shown with Crash Bandicoot, in stopping Evil, he was however shown to be racing along side Team Cortex during the Galaxy Circuit, much to the surprise and Horror of Team Bandicoot, although this was done due to Blackmail by Cortex, which could have him erased from the Crash Bandicoot Universe...'' Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Beings created by Ronus Category:Non Native Beings of Crash Bandicoot Universe Category:Creations of 1995